Kurosu Academy Online Chat
by Liseli Canis
Summary: Inspired by Twtter Knight. Most characters are probably OOC, but this is teh internets. Uses bad language, and sexor is implied not written though XD Sry!


**Kurosu Chat**

**Kurosu Chat**

**Yuuki Kurosu- DCBeauty**

**Zero Kiryuu- VampHater**

**Kaname Kuran- Pure_BloodK**

**Takuma Ichijou- mangaLUV**

**Akatsuki Kain- PeaceMaker**

**Aidou Hanabusa- Kan_Fan**

**Ruka Souen- Mrs. Kkuran **

**Senri Shiki- pocky4life**

**Rima Touya- pockyISlife**

**Seiren- MZNinja**

**Kaien Kurosu- PapaWUV**

**Ichiru Kiryuu- twinofhate**

**Toga Yagari- Vamp_Hunter**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------Welcome to the Kurosu Academy Chat Room-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--DCBeauty has logged on--**

**--VampHater has logged on--**

**-DCBeauty: Zero, is that you?**

**--Pure_BloodK has logged on--**

**-VampHater: …**

**-Pure_BloodK: Yuuki, I thought I told you to-**

**-VampHater: Since when are you her master, Kuran?**

**-Pure_BloodK: not go online. Even if it **_**is**_** the Academy's-**

**--mangaLUV has logged on--**

**-mangaLUV: Kaname-sama? I was just browsing and found your-**

**-DCBeauty- He **_**isn't**_** my master, Zero!**

**-Pure_BloodK: site. This is none of your concern, Kiryuu.**

**-mangaLUV: screen name blinking on my screen.**

**-DCBeauty: mangaLUV, how's everyone? How's Yori?**

**--pocky4life has logged on--**

**--pockyISlife has logged on--**

**-mangaLUV: Shiki! Rima! How's your vacation? DCBeauty, everyone-**

**-pockyISlife: Shiki has been stealing pocky…again**

**-VampHater: Sure he isn't. Why is he ordering you around?**

**--PapaWUV has logged on--**

**-PapaWUV: YUUKI! I'm so happy you're online!**

**-Pure_BloodK: Takuma, I'm only online because Yuuki's on.**

**-mangaLUV: is doing fine. Kaname, what do you mean? Don't you-**

**--Mrs. Kkuran has logged on--**

**--Kan_Fan has logged on--**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: SEE! I TOLD you he was online, Aidou!**

**-DCBeauty: *cracks knuckles* Still calling yourself Mrs. Kuran, Ruka?**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: *sneer* At least I have the guts to call myself that,-**

**-Kan_Fan: KANAME-SAMA! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!**

**--PeaceMaker has logged on--**

**-PeaceMaker: Kaname-sama, I strongly suggest you come home.**

**-mangaLUV: miss us? Rima, I have more stored in the dorms. I will-**

**-DCBeauty: Oh, hi Headmaster.**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: Yuuki-**_**sama**_**. Oh, I agree with Akatsuki, Kaname-sama-**

**-pocky4life: *sigh* I didn't **_**mean**_** to, Rima. But who can resist pocky?**

**-VampHater: I know **_**I **_**can. My question still stands, Yuuki.**

**-mangaLUV: send you more in airmail. I know I CAN'T resist it. Yum!**

**-PeaceMaker: Takuma, there is a delivery for you.**

**-Pure_BloodK: Aidou, if I go back and you're still acting this way, I-**

**-PapaWUV: *is crying* Even on the 'Net you call me Headmaster….**

**--Vamp_Hunter has logged on--**

**-Vamp_Hunter: Kurosu! Why are you online?! You have paperwork to-**

**-pockyISlife: Takuma, plz hurry. Shiki is biting his hand.**

**-pocky4life: I'm **_**hungry**_**.**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: please come home. I miss you.**

**-DCBeauty: Zero, he is not ordering me. It was a request.**

**-Pure_BloodK: will definitely see to your punishment.**

**-Kan_Fan: *scared***

**-mangaLUV: Wait, WHAT?! Those books weren't su- shit! Got 2 go!**

**--mangaLUV has logged out--**

**-PeaceMaker- Sorry, but Takuma is begging me to help him. Bye.**

**--PeaceMaker has logged out--**

**-Vamp_Hunter: look over. And, dammit, this time I'm not doing it!**

**-DCBeauty: Um, I mean. Hi…Papa?**

**-PapaWUV: *squeals* She called me Papa! Toga, I don't wanna!**

**--twinofhate has logged on--**

**-VampHater: That's nice, Ichiru. Why don't you just wear a sign on-**

**-twinofhate: Fuck! Why the hell are you here, Zero?**

**-Vamp_Hunter: -_-+ *is going to kill Kurosu***

**-Pure_BloodK: Behave yourself, Ruka.**

**-Kan_Fan: *outrage* No fair! Why don't you ever yell at Ruka?**

**--MZNinja has logged on--**

**--PeaceMaker has logged on--**

**-VampHater: your head that says, 'I hate Zero'?**

**-DCBeauty: Ichiru! Zero! Stop fighting!**

**-twinofhate: I have two words to say to you, Yuuki. 'Fuck' and 'you'.**

**-VampHater: *will kill Ichiru for saying that***

**-Pure_BloodK: *will also kill Ichiru for saying that about his lover***

**-PeaceMaker: What did I miss?**

**-PapaWUV: Toga, without me, there's no point in an Academy, right?**

**-DCBeauty: Hey, Ichiru? GTFO the 'nets.**

**-MZNinja: Yuuki-sama, your laundry is done.**

**-PeaceMaker: O.O I feel twin angst.**

**-DCBeauty: Oh, thanx Seiren. Can you put it in my room?**

**--mangaLUV has logged on--**

**-PeaceMaker: mangaLUV, srsly, you need to find a better hobby.**

**-Pure_BloodK: Yuuki...**

**-twinofhate: You guys are srsly fucked up. TT_TT**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: sry, I was in…uh the powder room**

**-Kan_Fan: Probably masturbating to another pic of Kaname-sama-**

**-PeaceMaker: Um, Hanabusa? I wouldn't have said that-**

**-DCBeauty: *is so going to kill Ruka when she gets back***

**-Kan_Fan: that I don't have. *will assist with Ruka's death***

**-VampHater: Ichiru, you are srsly troubled.**

**-mangaLUV: Kiryuu-kun…even more than you? Cuz you are always-**

**-PeaceMaker: if I were you.**

**-Pure_BloodK: *will reprimand Aidou when he gets back***

**-Kan_Fan: TT_TT**

**-pocky4life: Takuma, I is hungry****.**

**-pockyISlife: *restraining Shiki from robbing yet another store* TAKUMA!**

**-mangaLUV: angsting like the emo you are.**

**-mangaLUV: I already sent the pocky. It should arrive in two days.**

**--MZNinja has logged out--**

**-VampHater: I'm going to kill you, Ichijou.**

**-PapaWUV: Seiren-chan's not very talkative, is she?**

**-Vamp_Hunter: Kurosu. Office. NOW!**

**-twinofhate: Oooh, kinky much, Shishou?**

**-DCBeauty: Is…that true, Headmaster? Are you gay?**

**-mangaLUV: plz don't. I have manga to read.**

**-VampHater: *now knows what does mysterious white stains are***

**-Vamp_Hunter: Hell no! Those white stains in the office are mayo!**

**-PeaceMaker: Yagari, no one said it was in the office.**

**--Vamp_Hunter has logged out--**

**-VampHater: *is srsly considering it***

**-PapaWUV: What ever do you mean, Yuuki-chan?**

**-Kan_Fan: I knew you were gay.**

**-pocky4life: Takuma, =x=**

**-DCBeauty: Shiki, did you just send an air kiss?**

**-pockyISlife: Yes he did. As a thanx 4 the pocky.**

**-Pure_BloodK: I g2g. Yuuki, it would be wise to log out now.**

**--Pure_BloodK has logged out--**

**-Kan_Fan: NOOOOOOO! KANAME-SAMA COME BACK!**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: TT_TT he left. Again.**

**-twinofhate: Mrs. Kkuran and Kan_Fan, you guys rly need to get a life.**

**-DCBeauty: As if you had one, Ichiru. You were always following a-**

**-twinofhate: *not listening***

**-DCBeauty: deranged vampire. You need to get a life, like ASAP.**

**-VampHater: *whole-heartedly agrees* I'm still going to kill Ichijou.**

**-mangaLUV: TTxTT**

**-Kan_Fan: Nice emoticon, Takuma.**

**-twinofhate: U gaiz r all fags.**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: LOL**

**-twinofhate: Including you.**

**-PeaceMaker: *is restraining Hanabusa and Ruka from jumping out the window***

**-Kan_Fan: Akatsuki, let go! That motherfucker is gonna pay!**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: I agree! Now, lemme go!**

**-PapaWUV: Sorry, kittens. I have to go now. C u, Yuuki!**

**--PapaWUV has logged out--**

**-VampHater: *trying to ignore the moans from next door***

**-DCBeauty: Aidou, Ruka…you can go and fuck yourselves**

**-VampHater: *stare***

**-Mrs. Kkuran: I wouldn't touch him with a twenty-foot pole, as for Kaname-sama.....**

**-DCBeauty: Ruka, finish that statement and you die a horrible death.**

**-mangaLUV: Wait, didn't I see you with a dildo the other day, Ruka?-**

**-mangaLUV: and screaming Kaname-sama's name when you-**

**-PeaceMaker: Is that true, Ruka?**

**-twinofhate: Now that you mention it…I did see her sneaking to the-**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: THAT WAS NOT ME!**

**-VampHater: Stop screaming, dammit. Everyone knows it was you. I-**

**-DCBeauty: *shaking with anger* You are so FUCKING DEAD, RUKA!**

**-VampHater: swear I saw you near the stables yesterday with that dildo**

**-pocky4life: We sure are missing out on a lot, huh, Rima?**

**-pockyISlife: I wouldn't go near there with a FORTY-foot pole.**

**-pocky4life: Rima, can you come?**

**-VampHater: Oh, for fucking sakes. This isn't a cyber sex room.**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: Since when were you a sex expert, Kiryuu?**

**-twinofhate: Since he had sex with that megane girl last week.**

**-DCBeauty: *shocked* Zero and-? Wtf?**

**-pockyISlife: Sure I can. Don't you remember yesterday? Behind the-**

**-PeaceMaker: *sighs* I'll be in my room until everyone matures.**

**-pockyISlife: modeling agency? Yum, satisfying.**

**--PeaceMaker has logged out--**

**-pocky4life: Need u, NAO**

**-pockyISlife: 'kay!**

**--pocky4life has logged out--**

**--pockyISlife has logged out--**

**-Mrs. Kkuran: *is feeling slightly guilty* Damn, I'll go comfort him.**

**--Mrs. Kkuran has logged out--**

**-Kan_Fan: By which she means having sex with him.**

**-VampHater: All of you sex addicts, GTFO the 'net.**

**-DCBeauty: Count yourself in that, Zero.**

**-mangaLUV: Sry, had to check my email. What'd I miss?**

**-DCBeauty: Sex talk, Takuma.**

**-Kan_Fan: NOT TRUE**

**-twinofhate: *has one word to say about all this* DE-NIAL!**

**-mangaLUV: *read everything* Never knew all of you were so kinky**

**-DCBeauty: I know I'm not.**

**-VampHater: *snort* Who was the one who locked us in the shower?**

**-DCBeauty: *remembers no such thing***

**-VampHater: And was pressing up against me? (BTW ur boobs were tiny)**

**-Kan_Fan: Good luck in capturing Kaname-sama's attention, flat-chest.**

**-DCBeauty: MY BOOBS ARE NOT TINY!**

**-twinofhate: Yes they are.**

**-DCBeauty: Ichiru, I thought I told you to GTFO of this chat.**

**-twinofhate: STFU, Ms. Priss.**

**-mangaLUV: Crap, another delivery. WHY IS EVERYONE DELIVERING ON SUNDAY?**

**--mangaLUV has logged out--**

**-twinofhate: He needs a better hobby.**

**--twinofhate has logged out--**

**--Pure_BloodK has logged on--**

**-Kan_Fan: YAY! YOU'RE BACK!**

**-VampHater: *is trying to ignore the screams next door***

**-DCBeauty: How long have they been at it?**

**-Pure_BloodK: Yuuki. Off. Now.**

**-VampHater: Mm, 'bout thirty minutes. No signs of stopping soon.**

**-Pure_BloodK: I'm not on because I missed you, Hanabusa.**

**-Kan_Fan: *cries in corner***

**-DCBeauty: Where you belong, Aidou. Selling yourself for cheap sexor**

**-DCBeauty: I prefer to chat, Kaname. Don't tell me what to do.**

**-VampHater: *likes that DCBeauty is back to her old self***

**-Pure_BloodK: *glare* Fine. One hour.**

**--Pure_BloodK has logged out--**

**-Kan_Fan: Well this is no fun. Without Kaname-sama, it's pointless.**

**--Kan_Fan has logged out--**

**-VampHater:…**

**-DCBeauty: …so…um, how are you, Zero?**

**-VampHater: *shrugs* It's boring here. Well, aside from my girlfriend.**

**-DCBeauty: Wait, what girlfriend? You don't mean that megane girl?**

**-VampHater: *laughs darkly* Did you honestly believe that I would-**

**-VampHater: wait for you forever? She was more than willing.**

**-DCBeauty: But…I thought…**

**-VampHater: Don't think, Yuuki. You chose that bastard over me. Deal**

**-VampHater: with it. You are dead to me now.**

**-DCBeauty: I didn't know you could be so mean. I hate you!**

**-VampHater: Good. Forget about me and go back to your lover.**

**-VampHater: You are done.**

**--VampHater has logged out--**

**-DCBeauty: …But I…still love you…**

**--DCBeauty has logged out--**

**--PapaWUV has logged on--**

**-PapaWUV: YUUUUUKKKKKIIIIII! Papa is back!**

**-PapaWUV: ...where did everyone go?**

**-PapaWUV: Hello? Yuuki? Kaname-kun? Zerorin? TT_TT**

**--PapaWUV has logged out--**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Um, yeah. This is the first part of my Chat series. In case you were wondering, this is Ruka/Kain implied, Toga/Kaien implied, Rima/Shiki implied. A strong dash of unrequited Yuuki/Zero. Don't get me wrong, I'm a big fan of Zero/Yuuki. But sometimes, I get teh BUG OF TEH EVILNESS and do things like in the chat above.**

**Next Chat will probably be Naruto.**


End file.
